Forever Cursed
by zman1289
Summary: [Sequel to Within the Shadows] Inuyasha travels to Kagome's era only to realise that his one selfish decision has led to the distortion of time and space itself, causing fate to forever change the future and the past.


A/N: This is the long awaited sequel to Within the Shadows. If you have not read the first one, it is highly recommended that you go back and read at least the last chapter beforehand or much of this will not make any sense. This is just a short 'preview' chapter to get a feel for how people respond to this story. If I get good reviews the first major chapter will be put up in a week or two. Now enjoy this really strange, dark story

**Chapter 1**

'Mankind is driven by progress, yet they are afraid of it.' The young man sat with his legs crossed in a darkened office, lit only by a single lamp. He leaned back in his chair and removed the sunglasses that covered his blood red eyes. 'Morality and laws have prohibited the advancement of science since the dawn of time. Saying that it is immoral or unjust to use stem cells to help create new cures, or even test various chemicals on animals, they're just inferior creatures anyway.'

He sighed and ran a hand through his glistening black hair. The man simply sat there for several moments before picking up on the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway adjacent to his office. They stopped right outside his door, there was a moment of silence before the knock came, almost as if he were hesitating.

The door opened and an older man with graying hair entered. He cautiously approached the large shining oak desk. "Well, what do you want?"

The man fidgeted slightly before answering, "We've located the chopper along with three bodies, two males and one female. They're covered with large cuts and bites. It seems that two of them have escaped, I'll send out search parties immediately."

He adjusted the sunglasses on his face before flatly stating, "There is no need for that, they will come to us."

"But…but sir, how can you be so sure?"

He arose from his chair and began to slowly pace around the older man, no emotion registering on his cold face. "There are things in this universe that you humans could never even begin to comprehend." He paused, looking straight into the eyes of his go-to-guy, fear flashed in his eyes more than one time.

"Are you…afraid of me?" A small smirk spread across his face as he continued to circle. "Well, one could hardly blame you."

"Please sir, I have work to do."

The man adjusted his shades again and returned to his chair, waving the older man off to go do whatever work he had. "Humans are such cowards, but then again who wouldn't be when staring into the face of a god?"

He sifted through the drawers of his desk, pulling out key papers and notes. When he was convinced he had everything he needed he began studying every conceivable aspect and angle possible. "Damn, where the hell is this castle, it couldn't have just disappeared off the face of the earth!"

**((((Next Segment))))**

Three men stood on the grounds of the Higurashi shrine, each one tense with fear and uncertainty. The two Navy Seals, Luis and Michael, studied the white haired person before them with intense scrutiny. Luis was the first to speak, "So who the hell are you?"

He frowned with annoyance before answering, "The name's Inuyasha."

"Well why are you here?" Michael took a few steps closer and began to examine Inuyasha's hair. "Aren't you a little early for Halloween, or is standing out and being unique so important that you have to dye your hair white?"

"Hey shut it, my hair is naturally white! You're just lucky I don't slice your…" A rush of nausea swept over him as if a bunch of blood was being pumped to his brain. He collapsed onto the ground clutching his head in pain like a madman as his memories of the past years he had spent with his friends slowly began to fade away and were replaced, with ones he never remembered actually doing. It was as if the timeline itself was slowly changing to accommodate his actions of the past week.

These new memories showed how the sweet young girl he once knew as Kagome had changed severely due to the apocalyptic 'future' that she lived in. Had his one decision really doomed this place to what lay before him?

By now the two Seals were at his side shaking him violently, and slowly the pain within his head subsided as the visions became less frequent. "What have I done?" He quietly mumbled to himself as he buried his head in his hands. After a short while he turned to the two men standing before him, "What's happened to this place?"

They exchanged glances before Michael answered, "We were hoping you could tell us. The American government sent us in to investigate some mysterious reports by the Japanese regarding the destruction of Tokyo. It was simply a quick recon mission that went horribly wrong. The moment we landed these things came out of nowhere and attacked us, killing two of our teammates and destroying our chopper along with the pilot. We barely managed to escape with our lives and safely made it here for the time being."

Silence engulfed the area as the information and reality of the situation sunk in. Inuyasha stood up and began walking towards the shrines exit before the two men jumped in front of him, blocking his path. "And where exactly are you going?"

"To find out what the hell's going on around here, and then fix it." Inuyasha proceeded to push aside the two Seals and race off towards his destination.

"So what do we do now, Captain?"

Michael turned to his lieutenant and briskly answered, "Isn't it obvious, we follow him of course. Now come on, let's move out."

They began to quietly follow Inuyasha, not sure as to where he was heading. After a few minutes Luis slapped Michael on his bandaged arm causing him to scream out in pain. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you slap my cut up arm?"

He smirked, "Just making sure you still have some feeling in it."

**A/N:** That was just an extremely short 'preview' of what my story is going to be like, if I get enough good feedback about it then I will continue, otherwise I won't bother putting in the time and effort to finish this. Any kind of review is welcome, flames, critiques, or just simple "loved it, please continue!" Updates will be about two or three a month since I'm a very busy person. Anyway, have a great week, and PLEASE review.


End file.
